Pain
by Totes MaGotes69
Summary: Gaara loves pain, he loves seeing blood, and is a tattoo artist. But, Sakura is a nurse, who hates the sight of blood or the sound of pain, she simply can't stand it. When Gaara injures himself and lands in the hospital and Sakura is his nurse...


**Pain**

_Gaara loves pain, he loves seeing blood, and is a tattoo artist. But, Sakura is a nurse, who hates the sight of blood or the sound of pain, she simply can't stand it. When Gaara injures himself and lands in the hospital and Sakura is his nurse..._

**Chapter One - The Beginning.. **

_Gaara dropped his knife onto the floor and now looked at his arm, all the red liquid mixed with each other as it ran down his arm. _

_"Perfect." He said with a crooked smile as a voice cried out something.._

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy! As a fair warning, if you get disturbed, don't stop reading…just tell me and I'll try to make sure it isn't as disturbing in the next few chapters. Thanks (: **

* * *

><p>Come on….Come on…<p>

He kept muttering the same thing over and over as he looked at his arm. It was covered in bloody cut marks. One arm was covered with the bloody cut arms while the other was covered with tattoos, there was little to no skin on his arm that was seen with the amount of artwork on his arm.

All over his body, there were a tattoo. It was the pain, which he loved to have onto him. He has piercing on his ears, but they slowly went away as Gaara never put any earrings in.

He could be called the monster of cuts and scratches. His body was covered with them. But, Gaara just loved it.

Gaara, the quietest man, you'll ever meet. He worked as a tattoo artist where he owned enough money to live in a little shack with no electricity, no AC, no hot water, and no plumbing. He didn't care of what he had or didn't have, he loved two things in life. Pain and Tattoos.

He had thought about getting one in his eye till the doctor stopped him due to the number of tattoos on him and since he had no severe eye damage to have one.

He worked at a beach, the same beach his shack is at. That's how he got the shack, he got for 50 bucks and he got himself a home. Then 100 for a tattoo shop. He was known across Konoha for his works. Then again, Konoha, wasn't a big town. It was small, so everyone knew each other and about each other, it was a bit creepy.

After a few moments, Gaara dropped his knife onto the floor and now looked at his arm, all the red liquid mixed with each other as it ran down his arm.

"Perfect." He said with a crooked smile as a voice cried out something. "GAARA!"

Gaara looked up to see his friend, Naruto. "Get out of here." He said as he put his head back down to enjoy the scene.

Naruto wouldn't take no for an answer, he grabbed his friends bloody arm and dragged him with him towards the front door. Though, there was one problem with that, first thing, Gaara was ten times stronger than Naruto, he was a body builder for god's sake! Secondly, Gaara was actually enjoying the squeeze Naruto had on his arm since it squeezed the blood to release which let out more blood.

Naruto wasn't able to take Gaara to the front door without Gaara pushing Naruto off his arm. "Get the fuck out of here, Uzumaki."

"Gaara, what the hell are you doing to yourself? Come with me!" Naruto cried out as he once again grabbed Gaara's arm, but this time it was both arms. "I'm not going to let you get hurt.."

"Uzumaki, I'm warning you one more fucking time. Let the fuck go of my fucking arm before I beat you to death. And, you know I will…I've done it to the last fucking man who messed with me.." Gaara coldly said, not realizing Naruto is saving his friend's life.

Once again, Naruto wouldn't take no for an answer and he was able to pull Gaara out his shack. Naruto was too angry to deal with Gaara's threats, though he was frightened. If he let go, Gaara would kill him and Gaara would be killing himself. There was a specific reason Gaara never visited the doctors after asking about the eye tattoo, the doctor would put him in some kind of therapy session for his cutting.

Gaara's arms wasn't the only body part he cut. Gaara's use of his tattoo needle was crazy, he could make scratches all over him, the needle was sharp and cut through the skin. He also loved using razors, especially on his legs when shaving, he purposely cut himself during this process, the cut was so deep, the scars stayed there for a long time.

Naruto finally got Gaara off the beach, he dragged him to his car. Naruto's car was small, it was an orange Jaguar, it was in bad shape and that was why Naruto worked at a surf shop near the beach where he befriended Gaara or well was the closest thing to a friend for Gaara.

The spiky haired blonde pushed the red head into the passenger seat, then he moved to his own driver seat and plugged in the keys before driving off. Gaara glared at Naruto, "I told you. I would beat you to death if you didn't let go. And, you I didn't let go. Now, Uzumaki, you will fucking get it."

"Gaara, would you shut up? I'm taking you to the doctors so you can get yourself fixed up…Maybe go to therapy or something." Naruto responded with anger written all over his tone.

"I swear to fucking god if you take me to the doctors…" Gaara said, but paused and put his hand on the wheel.

"Gaara, let go! You're going to get us killed." Naruto cried out, a bit horrified. Gaara was adamant on not going to the doctors and he wouldn't let go of the wheel even if it resulted in his own death, he would not go to the doctor's.

"Uzumaki, better we both die than none of us…" Gaara cried out as he began to put both of his hands on the driving wheel. Gaara directed the car to go backwards, but Naruto directed the car to go straight.

"What the hell is this, Gaara? LET GO!"

Gaara crookedly smiled as he punched Naruto in his stomach. "You fucking tard." The redhead began pushing on poor Naruto, who was trying to drive the car. The car was going crazy, the driver was getting beat up, there were two people in the car fighting over the car. Naruto continuously pressed the breaks, but Gaara continuously pressed the gas.

"I don't care if I die, Uzumaki. But, you…you are gonna die." He kept repeating in Naruto's ear.

After a number of pushes, Gaara unlocked Naruto's door and pushed him off. Fortunately, only waist up got pushed onto the car. Gaara grinned as he pressed the gas faster, not paying attention to the road, but on Naruto. The car went faster and faster, Naruto was having a hard time trying to get up.

The redhead took the door and attempted to shut it multiple times on Naruto's chest.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto cried out in pain.

Finally it happened, the car stopped, it crashed. Naruto flew out from the car and hit a tree. While Gaara flew forwards through the window, onto the engine, then onto the floor.

The other driver fell out from their door and onto the floor, passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Naruto, I know =( **

**Sooo, uh…what did you think? Disturbing? Cool? **

**Comments are greatly appreciated, especially for something like this.. **


End file.
